


Perdóneme Padre

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arturia Pendragon - Freeform, BL, Emiya Shirou - Freeform, Emiya kiritsugu - Freeform, Fate Stay Night - Freeform, Gilgamesh x Kotomine Kirei, Kotomine Kirei - Freeform, M/M, Rin Tohsaka - Freeform, ShiroKoto, Shirou Emiya x Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou Emiya x Kotomine Kirei, Yaoifanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: «Perdóneme Padre»Es lo único que puede articular Emiya Shirou, mientras los celos se extienden por todo su cuerpo como alguna vez el fuego lo hizo cuando era un niño y su mundo se caía a pedazos.Sus manos apretadas en firmes puños temblaron ante la ira y quiere odiar a ese hombre que tiene al frente, pero más se odia así mismo por no poder odiarlo, porque muy en el fondo lo sabe, ese sentimiento que trató de sepultar en el fondo de su corazón solo sigue creciendo.Y solo puede pedir perdón por haber fallado.
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu & Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu/Emiya Shirou, Emiya Shirou/Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh | Archer & Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei





	Perdóneme Padre

La primera vez que Emiya Shirou conoció al hombre que vivía en la iglesia de la colina, sus brazos sostenían con fuerza la pequeña caja de madera con las cenizas de su padre.

Era un día soleado, las nubes se movían lentamente por el cielo azul, un par de aves volaron hacia la costa. En la otra acera un par de niños jugueteaban con tranquilidad. En sus labios una sonrisa amarga se blandió, y a regañadientes se obligó a apartar la mirada.

No hubo lágrimas cuando el humo negro empezó a desplegarse por el cielo, a pesar de que Fujimura Taiga le había dicho que estaba bien llorar, después de todo su padre había muerto.

Sin embargo Shirou pensó que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, Kiritsugu le había salvado la vida en el gran incendio, además le adopto a pesar de no saber nada sobre su pasado tras enterarse que no tenía ningún familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de él, bajo su cuidado el hombre siempre fue amable y considerado. Fue Kiritsugu quien le había dado sentido a su vida, una razón de ser y por ello estaba agradecido infinitamente, sin embargo no hubo lágrimas en sus ojos que pudieran derramar, en cambio solo aferro la mano de la mujer que le acompañaba con fuerza.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, por primera vez Fujimura no tenía algún comentario para la situación. Shirou no la recrimino, aun menos cuando se separaron a pesar de que ella se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa y él se negó.

Tal vez la mujer no era tan despistada como pretendía ser y había visto a través de él, o tal vez había sido demasiado obvio como para que la mujer entendiera que quería un momento a solas.

Caminar por la calles de Fuyuki en pleno día no fue una sensación agradable como otras veces en las que era enviado por el mandado, en esa ocasión no encontraría el rostro despreocupado de Kiritsugu quien le esperaría con una sonrisa amable a que volviera.

Y la casa se volvería aún más grande de lo que alguna vez percibió cuando se mudó por primera vez con Kiritsugu.

La imagen del niño con la caja negra en las manos no era una visión agradable o mucho menos común, ocasionando así la mirada y cotilleo de algunos adultos que se apartaron de su camino, mientras, algunos niños curiosos preguntaban a sus padres que era lo que llevaba en manos, generando así que bajara la vista para encontrarse con sus propios pies moviéndose por inercia, aunque realmente no hubiera apuro para regresar a casa.

Siendo que desde ese momento se encontraba solo.

Fue el sonido del llanto lo que le hizo alzar la vista cuando vio a una pequeña en el piso de la acera de enfrente, al parecer se había tropezado, en sus manos el pequeño ramo de flores que traía se había desperdigado por el piso, mientras los otros de dos niños que parecían ser sus amigos se acercaron a ella tratando de calmar su llanto, Shirou sin darse cuenta había detenido sus pasos, pensó en cruzar la calle para ayudarle. Sin embargo en ese momento lo vio, el sacerdote de la pequeña capilla en la colina.

Con cuidado el hombre recogió cada una de las flores y junto el pequeño ramo antes de acuclillarse hacia ella para dárselo. La pequeña le observo por unos segundos, la raspada en su rodilla fue nada cuando vio las flores frente a ella, ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes antes de tomar el ramo.

Shirou pudo jurar que la pequeña se había raspado una rodilla, al menos eso creyó haber visto, pero como si nada ella se levantó para ir con sus amigos, sin embargo segundos después se vio regresando sobre sus propios pasos y extendió una pequeña flor hacia el sacerdote.

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella, pretendió tomarla, pero la pequeña se paró de puntitas y colocó la flor blanca entre un costado de su oreja, ofreciéndole una última sonrisa antes de marcharse y dejándole solo en medio de la acera.

Shirou siguió atento hacia el hombre hasta que su mirada se encontró contra la del sacerdote, en ese momento avergonzado de sí mismo al verse pillado retomo su camino con rapidez. Huyendo del pequeño desliz como si hubiese visto algo que no debía.

Esa noche, entre el sentimiento de pérdida la imagen del hombre de la capilla permaneció en su mente sin saber porque.

Y cuando lo entendió ya era demasiado tarde.

Para su mala suerte su reencuentro no fue el típico inicio de una novela romántica donde el simple hecho de volver a encontrarse confería que el destino conspiraba a su favor en aras de un desenlace de cuentos de hadas.

No, ese era un reencuentro atípico ante las circunstancias de la guerra que se batía de por medio, no obstante Shirou en su inocencia creyó en un desenlace más amable para ambos a pesar de la tragedia que se cernía encima de ellos y por ello se permitió amar.

•✦───✙───✧•

—No, Shirou no te voy a ayudar a cogerte al Padre de la Iglesia —el comentario mordaz de Rin Tohsaka tras ser rechazada indirectamente por su compañero de clase; Emiya Shirou, resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de Shirou hasta ocasionar que el chico se pusiera rojo por completo.

Rin Tohsaka, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela quien recibía un par de confesiones cada semana se vio sorprendida por la petición de Emiya Shirou de hablar a solas, su tono de voz, confería que la reunión no era algo referente a la guerra del santo grial, además el respeto que se había ganado solo generó en Tohsaka un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad por saber que era ese asunto tan importante y las palabras de Archer solo ocasionaron que su mente se nublara ante el presentimiento de que el chico tal vez le pediría salir con ella, lo cual tuvo que admitir que no sería tan malo, puesto que consideraba al chico nada desagradable, así que si Shirou le pedía salir tal vez le hubiera dado una oportunidad.

Pero cuando llego a la azotea y Shirou se dirigió hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ambos y le miro seriamente no pensó que preguntara por Kotomine Kirei. Antiguo discípulo de su padre y tutor legal al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

La propia imagen de integra tranquilidad y porte que caracterizaba a la familia Tohsaka se rompió en un instante cuando grito un severo y fuerte: _“¿¡Qué!?”,_ al escuchar que su compañero de clases al parecer sentía un interés por ese hombre.

Aun así Rin fue paciente y escucho con atención cada palabra de Shirou solo para darse cuenta que muy en el fondo se sentía algo decepcionada porque el chico estuviera enamorado de ese horrible hombre en lugar de ella.

Rin suspiro, cada palabra que había soltado Shirou en un pequeño tono de vergüenza solo reafirmo el hecho de que en efecto el chico estaba enamorado de Kotomine Kirei.

—Bien —hablo tras un largo silencio y colocó una mano en su hombro— Mi único consejo para ti es que te olvides de ese hombre.

Fue su veredicto final antes de irse solo para escuchar el chillido de Shirou quien protestaba por sus palabras.

Y tras una semana de insistencia al fin Rin se cansó.

—No, Shirou no te voy a ayudar a cogerte al Padre de la Iglesia.

Rin sonrió satisfecha ante la mirada petrificada de Shirou, tal vez después de eso la dejaría en paz.

—¡No es así! —protesto Shirou tras haberse recuperado del pequeño shock— Solo quiero saber más sobre él —titubeo— No es como si yo… Y él… —Shirou se sintió mareado de sus propios sentimientos al quererlos expresar en palabras— Bueno ya sabes…

—Correcto —respondió Rin cancinamente— Solo quieres saber de él ¿No? —Shirou asintió— Pero Shirou ¿Comprendes lo que significa sentir interés por alguien? —el chico le miro en silencio— El interés solo es el primer paso hacia el deseo de ser cercano a alguien y por lo que has dicho con anterioridad ese interés no es algo nuevo.

—¡Pero es un hombre santo de la Iglesia! —refuto— No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo realmente —confesó.

Rin se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Shirou —le llamo, este dejo de lado sus pensamientos— ¿Te das cuenta que ahora mismo acabas de confesar que ya habías pensado en ese hombre de forma sexual?

—¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No pienses mal! Es solo… —Rin alzo una ceja, y coloco una mano en su cadera, mientras le miraba inquisitivamente— Bien, bueno yo…

—Como sea —corto el balbuceo de Emiya— No me importa, podrías sentir atracción por una piedra y estaría feliz por ti, pero —hizo una breve pausa— ¿Kotomine Kirei? ¿Por qué?

Shirou guardo silencio por unos segundos, sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Rin al ver a Shirou como la típica niña de secundaria enamorada.

—Parece ser un buen hombre.

Rin en ese momento quiso golpear su rostro contra la pared. No pudo discernir que era más estúpido si la idea de Kotomine Kirei como un buen tipo o la idea de que alguien tan bueno como Emiya lo viera de ese modo.

Largando un poco de aire le miro con condescendencia tras colocar una mano en su hombro.

—Mi más sentido pésame.

A pesar de la respuesta desconcertante de Rin, la chica fue benevolente y le ofreció algo de información.

Como que su comida favorita era el mapo tofu, que su cumpleaños era el 28 de diciembre, y que era un experto en el Bajiquan.

•✦───✙───✧•

Shirou no era un experto en la comida china, pero desde joven había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo al cocinar y limpiar la casa para Kiritsugu, por lo cual buscar la receta y prepararla no sería un problema.

El problema fue como hacérsela probar a Kotomine Kirei, no es como si fuesen cercanos, apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras, le había explicado sobre la santa guerra y en cierta forma le había dado la alternativa de huir de ella, también había salvado a IIIya y por alguna razón ajena a su entendimiento él hombre era una constante en medio del caos que se blandía sobre él.

Así que, ¿Cómo abordar a un hombre así?

Tal vez no había una forma adecuada, pero no por ello menos honesta, concluyo Shirou tras envolver la caja de Bento en un bonito pañuelo azul y dirigirse a la iglesia.

El camino fue solitario y silencioso, sabía que Saber tenía sus propias opiniones sobre el sacerdote al igual que Rin, lo cual respetaba, por lo cual a pesar de que Saber le insto a ir con él, este no se lo permitió asegurándole que si pasaba algo usaría un sello de comando para llamarle.

Saber tenía sus dudas, pero confiaba en Shirou por lo cual hizo caso a sus palabras.

Cuando Shirou llego a la iglesia la encontró vacía. Las puertas de madera crujieron en un fuerte rechinido ante el metal oxidado, si bien por dentro el lugar se encontraba impecable, un aura lúgubre por no decir pesimista persistía.

Era una pena que nadie visitara la iglesia con regularidad, pensó Shirou al observar los grandes y vistosos vitrales mientras se adentraba aún más tratando de encontrar la presencia del hombre santo.

Para ese momento no sabía si era adecuado llamarle siendo que se encontraba en una iglesia. Así tras unos segundos decidió tomar asiento en una de las bancas y colocó a un lado el Bento que traía consigo.

Su mirada regreso a los vitrales y a las historias que eran relatadas entre sus coloridos tonos, trágicas narraciones que eran una completa contradicción ante sus tonalidades vivas.

—Oh, no esperaba visitas a esta hora de la noche —Shirou escucho la grave voz del hombre, por el rabillo le observo abriéndose paso hacia el altar, sus manos se encontraban por detrás de su espalda, mientras avanzaba— Parece que la gracia de Dios te ha traído aquí a su casa —detuvo sus pasos para mirar al chico por sobre el hombro, una sonrisa particularmente inquietante se dibujó en sus labios— Shirou Emiya —pronunció con lentitud, el chico trago duro y se irguió en su lugar— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó.

Shirou se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡No! ¡Es solo…! Bueno vera… Ya sabe… —expreso con nerviosismo, el sacerdote enarco una ceja cuando sus ojos se desviaron al envoltorio azul, Shirou pudo notarlo y enseguida tomo el paquete para extenderlo hacia él— ¡Para usted!

—¿Oh?

—Quiero decir… Es solo… ¡Bueno ya que me ha ayudado mucho yo…! —hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras seguía con las manos extendidas con la caja entre ellas.

—Ya veo —asintió Kotomine tras tomar el Bento.

Shirou alzo la mirada. Solo para notar la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del sacerdote. Emiya paso saliva, antes de tomar valor y volver a hablar.

—Por favor ¿Podría probarlo? —el sacerdote guardo silencio por unos segundos— Claro si no es un problema —rio nerviosamente— Es solo… —llevo una mano detrás de su nuca, mientras desviaba la mirada— Escuche que su comida favorita es el Mapo Tofu y quise hacerla, pero es la primera vez que pruebo con comida china y… —sus palabras habían salido apresuradas, de forma torpe y descuidada, cuando lo notó tomo un poco de aire y suspiro— Quisiera su sincera opinión —al fin artículo de forma más congruente.

Kotomine Kirei guardo silencio por unos segundos, después dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Shirou se sintió un tanto decepcionado hasta que el sacerdote le llamo.

—Entonces cambiemos de lugar.

Emiya Shirou le miro incrédulo por unos segundos antes de seguirle.

•✦───✙───✧•

Shirou se quitó el delantal tras haber terminado con el Bento de ese día, esta vez se aseguró de haber colocado el suficiente picante y especias como al sacerdote le gustaba. Solían decir que la práctica hace al maestro, así que no se había rendido con el platillo, además el sacerdote no se había negado en seguir probando sus avances con la receta, notando con asombro en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que el hombre podía consumir una gran cantidad de picante sin inmutarse.

Ese día a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Shirou se dirigió temprano a la iglesia, siendo de día tanto Saber cómo Rin se sintieron menos preocupadas de algún ataque sorpresa por parte del enemigo, por lo cual no hubo tantas protestas como en otras ocasiones.

Sin embargo a un par de metros de la entrada de la iglesia no espero encontrarse a un joven de cabellera rubia hablar de forma tan informal con el hombre santo.

Shirou detuvo sus pasos, ya antes había observado al chico por la ciudad y cuando paso a un lado de él, la sonrisa que le dio genero un terrible sentimiento dentro de su ser, había algo en su mirada, no mejor dicho en su persona que le hacía desconfiar de él, al menos eso intuyo. Aunque no pudo tomarse el tiempo para analizar los motivos que lo instaron a desconfiar en el joven ya que se encontró con la mirada del sacerdote cuando regreso la mirada al frente, en sus labios una extraña sonrisa se mostraba, una que Shirou no supo descifrar bien su significado.

Continuando su camino, Shirou se dirigió hacia él hombre, como de costumbre se quedó hasta que termino el Bento de ese día para escuchar su opinión y empezar a anotar los cambios que debía hacer.

Rin y Saber le habían dicho que el Mapo Tofu de Shirou era perfecto y que el sobre condimentarlo solo estaba arruinando el platillo, sin embargo, la razón por la cual había empezado a cocinarlo había sido como forma de agradecimiento para ese hombre, por lo cual el hecho de aun no encontrar el sazón adecuado para el paladar del sacerdote le había frustrado un poco.

El sonido de la cuchara cayendo sobre la mesa despertó del estupor a Emiya quien observo con preocupación al sacerdote.

—Kotomine-san, ¿Se encuentra…?

Sin dejarle terminar el hombre tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer con avidez. Esa era la primera vez que observo al hombre parecer disfrutar de algo. Una sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios, mientras le observaba comer.

—Emiya Shirou —articulo el sacerdote tras haber terminado con el platillo, una generosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios mostrando su blanca dentadura— Parece ser que al fin has dominado el arte del Mapo Tofu —Shirou sintió un escalofrió en su columna vertebral, asintiendo con la cabeza trato de ocultar la vorágine de sentimientos que empezaron a surgir tras haber sido halagado.

En efecto, Emiya se percató que era ese mismo sentimiento que pudo sentir de niño al verlo. Y por unos segundos pudo ver la sonrisa amable de Kiritsugu en el semblante de Kotomine Kirei. Sus ojos negros cual brea, tan vacíos como pozos sin fondo parecieron adquirir una calidez imperceptible ante los rayos del sol que se colaban por el cristal de la ventana.

Shirou se sintió confundido, una parte de él podía sentir el peligro instalándose en su cuerpo gritándole que saliera corriendo, otra, una mayor parte -de la que quería confesar y se instaba a ignorar- se sentía feliz.

Emiya se vio levantándose del lugar con terror y cuando se dio cuenta sus pies se encontraban corriendo en las calles de Fuyuki tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de la iglesia. La caja de madera había quedado olvidada junto a la mesa de la cocina junto al hombre que aun podía observar sonriéndole con benevolencia.

Días después encontró el recipiente de madera en la mesita de la estancia cuando Rin vino a visitarlo.

Rin no pregunto si había pasado algo entre ellos. A conciencia de la extraña tensión que se formó en el chico cuando vio el objeto. En lugar de ello procedió a hacerle saber que esa noche se quedaría en su casa ya que tenían que planear su siguiente movimiento.

Shirou asintió, aun con gran parte de su mente concentrada en el recipiente, observándolo de reojo, con cautela, sus pensamientos regresaron a ese día, Shirou había concluido que no había motivo para seguir con la farsa y seguir yendo con ese hombre, al menos eso se dijo así mismo cuando se apoyó del arco de su propia residencia tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Había salido corriendo en un impulso meramente producto del terror que se había cernido en su interior.

Por primera vez Shirou se vio asustado de sí mismo.

El horror de sus propios pensamientos, de sus propios sentimientos chocando entre sí ante la contradicción.

Tratando de colocar un límite antes de hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después simplemente se vio desviando sus pensamientos en algo más importante. Porque después de todo seguía en pie una guerra de la cual se había comprometido a terminar. Postergando el sentimiento inocuo que trataba de sepultar solo para encontrarse con la risible realidad.

No. Su encuentro no era el típico inicio de una historia de romance.

El encuentro de Emiya Shirou y Kotomine Kirei solo un aria perdida entre el tiempo, el ruego de las voces que clamaban una conclusión ante el horror de la tragedia que llevaba a cuestas el horrible hombre al cual debía odiar.

Porque un hombre que solo buscaba el dolor de los demás para su propio placer era una existencia vacía que debía desaparecer de la faz del mundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber encarado la realidad Shirou, -porque aún podía recordar los cuerpos en los ataúdes, tan pequeños, agrietados, magullados y sin forma ante la pérdida de tejidos y partes del cuerpo-, se halló caminando sin dirección solo para verse cerca de la iglesia una vez más.

—Así que has vuelto —le escucho decir, era ese mismo chico de aquella ocasión con esa mirada altiva y sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Shirou no respondió a sus palabras aunque detuvo sus pasos al reconocer que había regresado al lugar al que no debería ir por su propio bien. Gilgamesh frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos solo para después sonreír más generosamente— Ese hombre está corrupto, deberías alejarte de él —dijo cuándo camino a su costado.

Shirou no se movió, sus manos se habían apretado en puños —Viniendo de ti, tu advertencia carece de valor.

Gilgamesh detuvo sus pasos. Llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Pudo haberse sentido ofendido por unos segundos, pero el sentimiento no duro, era más la diversión que recorría su ser que el propio desencanto del chico con su presencia.

—Oh, ¿Es así? —rio— Pero no soy el único que te lo ha dicho ¿Verdad?

Shirou gruño, Gilgamesh siguió su camino, con una sonrisa en los labios, Shirou quiso preguntar cuál era su relación con Kotomine Kirei, aún más, quiso saber cuántas veces lo habían hecho los dos, si Kotomine tenía un gusto particular por los de su _tipo_ o si había algo realmente en _serio_ en su extraña relación. _Si había una oportunidad_ aunque no debería pensar en ello en primer lugar.

Pero al final no pudo hacerlo.

Desviando la mirada al suelo, se vio yendo a la iglesia, sus pasos eran lentos, la vergüenza le estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Ese hombre era el enemigo de su padre, sus acciones durante la guerra no fueron más que solo una fachada para su propio beneficio y lo que pretendía hacer con el santo grial era una amenaza para la humanidad, aun así… cuando se vio abriendo las puertas de madera, lo único que pudo articular Shirou con dolor cuando vio la espalda del sacerdote frente el altar fue;

_—Perdóneme padre…_

Y no supo realmente a quien estaba dirigiendo esas palabras, si a Kiritsugu o a Kotomine Kirei.


End file.
